


My Mate

by Purple_Taurus



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alpha Spider-Man, F/M, Nesting, Omega-verse, Rut, Sexual Tension, heat - Freeform, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Taurus/pseuds/Purple_Taurus
Summary: Since he was a kid, Peter Parker has always dreaded the day his rut would start. The uncomfortable heat, the aches, and pains, the need to build a nest and then breed like wild bunnies were not something he was looking forward too.Too bad because his rut has started early.





	My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of firsts. My first story on this site. My first omega-verse and my first Ultimate Spider-Man story that's rated M. I don't know how this is going to go, or if anyone is interested in it, but I hope you enjoy this story. I'll just post this chapter and see how it goes.

The first sign of rut hit him like a freight train. Spider-Man had been performing his usual patrol when a terrible pain shot through his chest. Losing focus he mistakenly let go of the string of web and began his rapid descent to the crowded streets below, luckily the pain ebbed away and he managed to shot another line and swing just a foot from the pavement below. Several cars came to a screeching halt, angry drivers punching their horns and shouting angry swears from their windows.

He jumped to the roof of a short office building, and staggered about, disturbing a small group of pigeons into a frantic, beating their wings and taking to the skies. Despite the pain being gone, he could still feel the ache of it pulsing through his chest cavity, ratting through his ribs and shaking the bones in his legs. Knees buckling, Spider-Mab barely had time to grab hold of the angled chute expelling hot air into his face.

He fights to catch his breath, head spinning. Once the spell leaves, he shakes his head, denying the inevitable. "No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! It can't! I'm not ready!"

However, no one is ready when they fall into biology's favor. Like all people on Earth, Spider-Man/Peter Parker had an eternal clock that was set to go off when he reached full maturity. This clock would send him into a frenzy, leaving his mind fogged with only one purpose: Nesting. He needs to build a nest...

A nest.

His nest.

He needs to make a nest.

Soft, comfy.

Perfect Nest.

Safe Nest.

He growls to himself, hating the fact he was born an alpha. Alphas have to do all the work. Finding a good location, building their nests, and then finding their mate, whoever he or she is.

In the past, the idea of a mate was kind of ideal to him. When he turned 12 his uncle sat him down in the kitchen and explained that he was an alpha and that meant he would go through a rut later on. It happened to all alphas, of course. His uncle explained he experienced his rut when he was 20 and had to the impulse to build a structure of some kind that would serve as his nest. A place to protect his mate until the rut passed.

Peter, being so young and still fidgety about sex, immediately blushed and stammered, wanting to end their conversation as soon as possible.

Today he was grateful for the explanation. If Uncle Ben hadn't explained to him the symptoms all those years ago, Spider-Man would have thought he was severely ill. But nope, this was a natural process. The beginning stages of his rut were supposed to be painful, like growing pains.

Except worse.

Spider-Man grabs his head in anguish, "No not now! Of all times why now!" He pants, touching his chest, beneath his suit his heart was beating like the drums in a parade. Loud, quick, and with purpose.

Nest. Need to make a nest.

He shakes his head again, cursing his voice of instincts. Just why was he like this? Why were they all like this?

Spider-Man pants heat now coursing through his entire being, making his suit feel as though it were beginning to melt into his skin. He pulls his mask over his mouth and nose, breathing in the cool air and sighing at the chill that eases his discomforts.

_"You're going to feel hot," Uncle Ben had explained, "It will almost be unbearable."_

_"Why?" 12-year-old Peter asked, his voice rather raspy from embarrassment. If he were to leave now and sulk in his room, his aunt would surely drag him back to finish the talk with his uncle._

_"It's just your body's way of telling you, you're ready to find your omega."_

His omega...

Somewhere in the world his destined was probably going through the same thing as he was. It seemed that when an alpha starts his rut, his omega would begin her heat and they would both be in constant need to find the other.

However, in such a massive city it would be almost impossible to find her.

His chest begins to ache again, heat rising into his skin making sweat soak through his vibrant suit. He needs to go home and take a cold shower and hope this passes.

* * *

It doesn't pass.

Nope, it just gets worse.

His cold shower was nice at first, it definitely sent a refreshing feeling coursing through his body, the icy temperatures running in rivulets down his body, slipping over large biceps and toned calves, but it fails to tame the heat burning wildly inside him. Peter wants nothing more than to rip off his own flesh just to relieve the heat.

He sluggishly pulls himself out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom. Even the slightly cooler air of his home did nothing to calm his fever.

Peter manages to make it to his room without his aunt noticing. She was downstairs cooking dinner and listening to some game-show with a spinning wheel.

Finding no relief for his heat, Peter decides sleep will be better than anything else. He practically throws himself onto the welcoming cool sheets, towel and all, and lays there for a while, hoping that by some miracle his body will let up and he can actually get some rest.

But that's just wishful thinking. Once someone starts their rut they're stuck in it for a while, at least a week. How can he survive a week when already he feels like he's dying right  _now_!

This can't go on much longer. He won't survive.

Grabbing a nearby pillow, Peter smashes it against his face and screams as loud as he could. The softness of cotton absorbs his voice, muffling him.

"Peter!" His aunt calls from behind the door, "Are you home?" Hearing the door handle jiggle, Peter grabs his blanket and rolls over, cocooning himself. The door opens and Aunt May walks in. She gasps seeing his flustered face, beads of sweat rolling down his skin and his hair growing damp.

"Peter!" She's beside him now, touching his forehead, "You're burning hot!"

He signs, leaning into her hand, the comfort of having his mother figure near him eased up the heat inside his body. "Aunt M-May..."

"Baby, what's wrong, are you sick?"

He swallows thickly, noting how his throat was unbearably dry, "I-I think I'm going through... a rut..." The blanket around him was insulating his heat, making it much worse. His skin begins to turn a light shade of red around his face.

Aunt May shakes her head and tries to peel the covers away, "You can't wrap yourself up like this, Peter."

Her nephew clunches the blanket closer, "Please don't... I'm n-naked..."

The older woman scowls down at him, making her nephew whimper in fear, "Peter Benjamin Parker, I bathed you when you were six-years-old and had the chicken pox. I don't care if you're naked or not, if you keep this blanket around for too long you can overheat!"

Whining, he pushes the blanket down just so only his upper body was visible. Cool air rushes over his skin, easing his aches some.

"How long have you been like this?" His aunt asks, "Have you been neglecting yourself, Peter?"

"I-It started today..."

"And you just decide to come home and try to sleep it off. Peter! You can't ignore your rut like this. It can be dangerous, especially if your mate is going into heat."

He tenses at the word 'mate.'

"I'm sure she's just as uncomfortable as you. You need to either build a nest and find her or try to alleviate this yourself and trust me from personal experience the former is your better option."

He doesn't respond. Talking will require movement; movement will promote blood flow; blood flow will increase his body temperature and Peter isn't sure if he can handle it getting any worse than it already is.

Aunt May sighs, "I'll call Phil and let him know you're not going to be in S.H.I.E.L.D Academy for a while. You just try to get some rest. I highly suggest um... relieving yourself and then getting started on your nest."

What did she mean by relieving-oh. No! Did she just say that!

Peter's face is flooded with an apple blush. He yanks his blanket back over himself and whines when the heat intensifies to a boiling point. Even if he wanted too, his aunt just ruined everything by basically giving him the go-ahead.

It is official. Peter Parker hates his rut.

* * *

Aunt May didn't bother with formalities when it came to calling Phil Coulson. He picked up the phone at the first two rings,  _"This is Agent Coulson."_

"Phil, it's May. I'm sorry, but Peter is going to be out of school for the next week or so."

He grunts in surprise, _"Is Parker alright."_

She sighs aloud, "No, he's being stubborn. Peter is going through is rut at the moment. He's in his room resting right now."

_"...I see. I'll um... let Director Fury know. I hope he feels better soon. Has he built his nest yet?"_

"No, not yet, he's being stubborn."

 _"I'm sorry to hear that,"_  Coulson said and he meant it too. Being born a beta he didn't need to worry about ruts or heats as alphas and omegas did, however, he still bore witness to colleagues in his youth going through their ruts and how painful they were in the beginning stages. No doubt Peter was very uncomfortable.

"It's alright," May says, smiling at his thoughtfulness, "The worst of it will pass in a day or two. I'm just hoping he'll be careful, with so many alphas in the world he might be overprotective of his mate."

_"He's very young to be going a rut, does that run in your family?"_

"I'm not sure. I think Ben went through his at 20, but that's normal for alphas. Maybe his powers have something to do with his early rut." Now that she thought about it, if Peter was going through his first rut at 17 then perhaps his mate was early as well. Whoever she was, they must be in as much agony as Peter himself. Heats were just as unbearable as ruts, however, omegas have long since adapted to their cycles and normally took supplements to help with their monthly visitor. And considering that mating with their alphas could result in children, most omegas receive an implant at around 12 when they are close to experiencing their first heat.

Most alphas don't go into a rut until much later, but omegas experience heats when they are younger. This was due to the fact that omegas mature earlier than alphas, no doubt Peter's mate has already experienced several heats before, however, it would be nothing compared to what she is probably experiencing now. A simple heat is one thing, but a heat that is triggered by you alpha's rut is an entirely different experience. It's agonizing, to say the least.

She could remember going through her first heat a few months after meeting Ben on the same day he was experiencing his rut. Thankfully he found her before her heat got worse. Sadly, she can't say the same for Peter's mate. He hasn't found his omega yet. So somewhere in the city or even country, some poor omega was feeling like she was dying.

* * *

Peter gasps in relief before throwing another soiled sock aside. The third one. He was going to clean them up later, but for now, he would enjoy his rut finally being sated, at least temporarily. However, it was nowhere near enough to relax him, even if the heat subsided for a short time, the need to fulfill his baser instincts continued to ravage his mind.

 _Nest_ , it said,  _build your nest._

_Find mate._

_Take mate to nest._

He doesn't even want to move and yet he feels compelled to build something in a private location. Something that will keep away possible rivals. Something that he can use to contain a good source of food and water until he is finally done with his rut. Peter whines pathetically as he sits up, his blanket falls around his waist, covering his unmentionables. He bundles the blanket around his middle and shuffles around to his dresser drawers where he keeps his web shooters. Checking their revolving cartridges he notes that there should be enough web-fluid to at least block the window and the door of his room from unwanted visitors.

Now that he knows where and what he was going to make his nest with, he will need to find a good supply of food and water, something that can last at least a week. His aunt liked to cook, perhaps he could ask her, but the idea of doing so made him squeamish. That's like asking her to buy him a box of condoms. No, he'll have to grab food from the pantry. He'll also need fresh clothes and lots of soft material, like blankets and more pillows. His mate needs to be comfy. His mate needs to know she's safe and he can provide for her.

The muscles in his chest tighten at the though and a spark of arousal shoots down to his loins. He can't stand around and do nothing, not anymore. The heat was out of control and there was only one way to relieve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. It's not a perfect chapter, but I'm hoping you at least liked it a little bit. Writing sex scenes isn't my forte so I'll just keep it rather tamed. Maybe in the future I can go back and include the content, but that's a big maybe. Anyways, thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
